


Dibs

by Lovely_Reira



Series: Superman [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Prologue to Waiting For Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: Long before the events of Waiting For Superman, Y/N first joined the BAU, bright-eyed and ready to change the world. On that day, she met some of the most important people in her life...including Spencer Reid.





	

Y/N walked through the elevator doors, eyes bright as she prepared for her first day on the job. It was exciting. This had always been her dream job, as strange as it seemed that a young girl would want to profile serial killers for the rest of her life. Her parents had been fairly against it as well. They would have much preferred for her to do a less dangerous job like being a doctor or lawyer, hell even a teacher would have made them happy. Not her though. This was what she wanted and now she was here. 

There was a group of people all huddled around a desk and talking to one another. Well one of them was talking. There was a very attractive dark skinned man wearing an exasperated look, a pretty blonde who looked fairly amused, a brunette woman snickering to herself and, lastly, a lanky seeming guy who just screamed 'nerd' and appeared to be the cause of the other man's exasperated look. As she walked past, she could guess why based on the snippet of the conversation that she heard. 

"-really a fear of darkness isn't all that weird especially considering there is such a thing as pteronophobia which is the fear of being tickled by feathers-" 

Pressing her lips together to keep the smile off of her face, she passed by them, heading toward the unit chief's office. She knocked on the door, waiting until she heard a voice calling out to tell her to come in.

-

"So who's the babe?" Morgan asked once the door closed, cutting off Spencer mid-sentence.

Elle shrugged her shoulders, figured that it was probably someone from another unit who was consulting with Hotch on a case or something. Nothing to be too concerned about. After recovering from the mild shock of being interrupted so abruptly, Spencer shook his head slightly to indicate that for once he had no clue. He didn't recognize the girl at all.

"You didn't know? We are getting a new member," JJ told them. 

This earned her some very shocked looks from the group, confirming that they hadn't known. 

"Since when?"

At this, JJ didn't have a definite answer for them. "Not sure, you'd have to ask Hotch for specifics. All I know is that's the new girl."

"New girl? Where? Is she nice?" Penelope had walked past just in time to hear that key word and it had caught her attention. 

Morgan jerked his thumb towards Hotch's office where they could see her through the windows. "In there."

Penelope, not so nonchalantly, went on her tip toes so that she could get a good view of her. "Oooo she's cute...and she's smiling! That's a good thing right? That means she is probably nice right?" She exclaimed excitedly. "Oh! She is leaving! Act like we weren't talking about her!" Penelope whisper-yelled, immediately looking away. 

They all pretended to be buried in some paperwork or focusing on something completely unrelated to her when she came out, being led towards them by Hotch. 

"Everyone, this is Y/F/N, she will be joining the BAU at high recommendation from Gideon. I expect that you'll all be very accepting towards her," Hotch said, he wasn't too worried about his team excluding her or anything but, he wanted to say it for good measure. 

Y/N smiled at them, giving a small wave with her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." 

JJ extended her hand out to her which was quickly accepted. "Jennifer Jareau, you can call me JJ. I'm the communication liaison so come to me if you have any issues with the press," she said in a friendly tone. 

"I'm Derek Morgan. Can't wait to work with you, beautiful," He shook her hand when it was extended to him, winking flirtatiously, which led to him getting gently smacked in the arm by the brightly dressed blonde who hadn't been there when she had first arrived. 

Penelope smiled brightly at the girl. "I'm Penelope Garcia and I'm a hugger," she told her. 

Without missing a beat, Y/N responded. "What a coincidence, I am also a hugger."

"I like you already," Penelope said excitedly, wrapping her arms around her in a friendly hug. 

"Elle Greenaway, I'm much less of a hugger," she joked as she shook her hand.

Once again, the last person for her to get to was the lanky guy with long brown hair. He gave her a closed mouth smile, lifting up his hand in some kind of wave. Like she had done with the others, excluding Penelope, she held out her hand to him, waiting for him to shake it. There was complete silence for a couple moments as he stared blankly at her hand. Y/N glanced around confused, worried that she had done something wrong or was missing something important. Her confusion only increased when she heard a soft snicker from Morgan, one that was cut off by a sharp look from Hotch.

"The number of pathogens passed in a handshake is staggering. It's actually safer to kiss," Spencer offered her as an explanation, prepared to go into more detail if he needed to further emphasize his point. 

The others waited for her reaction, expecting her to be upset by this like most people were. Not that they would blame her if she was, not wanting to shake her hand could be seen as pretty rude by some. Most people they met on cases got at least slight offended by it no matter how hard they tried to hide it. What the team wasn't expecting was for her confused expression to shift into a playful smile. 

"If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask," she teased him, a slight twinkle in her eyes. 

"..." Spencer was, for one of the only times of his life, left at a loss for words, completely flustered by her words. "That wasn't...I don't...I mean you are very pretty and all but I wasn't trying to say that I want to kiss you, though I'm sure that you are a wonderful kisser and it's nothing against you I just-" he babbled on, trying to recover. 

Y/N giggled. "Easy there, I was just messing with you. No handshakes and no kissing, got it, Agent..." she trailed off so he could give her his name. 

"Reid. Spencer Reid. Actually it's Dr. Spencer Reid, to be specific." 

She nodded. "Well I can't wait to work with you Dr. Reid." 

Hotch cleared his throat, "There are a couple more things I want to go over with you, Y/L/N. Just some simple procedural things."

"Of course, Agent Hotchner." Y/N followed after him as he walked away, giving one last wave to the group.

Morgan looked at Spencer, his lips upturned into a smirk. "Damn, looks like boy genius has already got dibs on the new girl." 

"I don't have 'dibs' on anyone." 

The other male chuckled. "You should, she's cute. If you don't go after her, I definitely will," Morgan warned him. 

"Good luck with that. I've got a feeling that one won't be easily charmed by that whole macho thing you've got going on." Elle smirked slightly as she said this to Morgan. 

"Hey, this 'macho thing' has landed me plenty of ladies, for the record. I could give you details if you wanted but, I'd rather not taint the kid's ears so we'd have to save story time for another time" 

"I better be invited to that story time."

"Of course, baby girl. Though you know you are always welcome to more than just story time," Morgan told her with a wink. 

Spencer shook his head at the two of his colleagues, going to sit down at his own desk and deal with some paperwork from the case they had gotten back from the day prior. Though, his eyes drifted back up again once he heard Y/N's voice cut through the rest of the noise. He watched her for a second as she smiled at Morgan, laughing as he playfully flirted with her. After a minute or so, she walked away towards Gideon's office. Spencer stood up, walking over to the man himself leaning down so that when he talked, only Morgan would be able to hear him. Morgan looked up at him, arching an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Dibs."

Morgan grinned. "You're lucky I like you, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Something I decided would be cute and fun to write. I kind of just went with whatever and hoped it turned out alright. I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
